The Six Path Prince
by apaiusim
Summary: A Harry Potter and Naruto Challenge fic


"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath"

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for

years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little

Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're

all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

-The first pain—

* * *

><p>Sometimes after Graduation…<p>

"You are a Snape, boy. We always break aything that we touched. Remember

that!"

That was Tobias last words to his son before he hung himself in front of him after

he accidently killed the only woman who had loved him, his wife, Eileen Snape .

-the second pain—

* * *

><p>As he watched the woman he love wih every fibre of his being walking down the<p>

aisle towards the embrace of a man who has made his life a living hell in his school

days, a tears slid down his cheek and rain down the vey earth he was standing.

Behind him, an unspeakable darkness namely one Lord Voldermort extends his

hand.

"You are a pariah, my child. Unjustly treated and discriminated by those who

regards themselves as the Light side. But fear not, for you always had

a place beside me, my boy. Come with me, Severus."

As Severus followed the self proclaimed Lord of Darkness, he turned his head one

last time towards the celebration in front of him, all in order to catch one last glimpse of the

smiles owned by the red hair maiden he comes to love. But Severus found his view

blocked by a pale and thin hand.

"Do not seek the light anymore my boy, it will only bring you pain and suffering."

"yes, my Lord."

"Don't call me that, my boy. There are reasons why I, Lord Voldermort, personally

came here to this slum to fetch you, risking myself when that old goat Dumbledore

and his fanatics are closely around"

At Severus puzzled look, Voldermort finally answered: " I could see myself in you,

Severus. Raise your head, Severus! For from now on, you are my heir. You are our

legion Dark Prince. You are…my son."

For a moment, there was an alien feeling in Severus heart, some how he feels like he

finally belong to something.

With a cracked voice Severus voiced his gratitude to the Dark Lord :" thank

you…father…"

With a satisfied smile, the Dark Lord then held his hand ant they dissaparated away.

Thus begin the true descent of one Severus Snape towards darkness, and he will be

famously known as the Dark Prince by his allies and adversaries.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

Severus Snape anxiously walked down a lifeless body of James Potter.

"No! Please, Don't! Not her!"

Cried Severus as the still and souless figure of Lily comes into view.

As Severus held the body of the woman he always longing to, a furious apologies

escaped his lips again and again hoping that it will be heard by her even though he

realize that he just raining down hiss apologies to the dead. And Severus cried,

shouting to the heavens as young Harry Potter witness it from his crib. "You are a

Snape, boy. We always break aything that we touched. Remember that!"

The last words from his father played over and over again in his head. And

Severus crumbled.

-the third pain-

* * *

><p>Amidst of Severus cried on that cursed night, something had finally kicked in,<p>

something old, something powerfull. Severus tears, instead of clear liquid like

any other person, gardually became as red as the hair of the woman in his

embrace.

His black eyes slowly reshape itself to a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with

a light purple iris and sclera. The Rinnegan!

So how is it? This is my idea on Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover. I am not gonna to write it as this is actually a challenge fic. I am just hoping that someone out there will take up this challenge…

Well, my request is…please…no Yaoi…pretty please….


End file.
